For Some Reason
by kaze karter
Summary: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and the green-eyed monster. Jealousy is a pretty feeling. HG. One-shot.


Disclaimer- It's kind of obvious by now, don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**For Some Reason**

* * *

Ginny was supposed to be concentrating, her wand was directed at the 'Deatheater' target but her eyes were focused instead across the room.

She saw Harry reach out, licking his chapped lips nervously and adjust Cho's wrist "Aim a little higher."

"Ginny, your go." That was Fred in her left ear, she turned back without thinking and looked at her target, it seemed to have developed darker hair and bluer eyes to the resemblance of a certain Ravenclaw when she cried. "Reducto!"

The explosion rattled the Room Of Requirement, Fred and George blinked, took one look at her from over either of her shoulder's and stepped back. "Whoa."

Ginny almost giggled nervously before she saw Harry look back to Cho with a sloppy grin.

Suddenly she needed something else to blow up.

For some reason.

* * *

Harry had, overall, been happy with their practice, through the wind, the rain and even the sleet they had all kept their seats and the chasers had managed to pass fluidly, Ginny had even scored seven goal's flawlessly.

Overall, he was feeling rather proud of himself; he tucked his firebolt over his shoulder and turned to leave the changing rooms when he heard her laugh.

"Michael don't." It bothered him for some reason to hear her giggle, Ginny wasn't the giggling type, and almost out of his own control his leg's ducked him behind the boy's row of lockers and his ears strained.

"You're an absolute mess," Harry peered around the corner feeling oddly like he was intruding but not really caring all the same. He spied Ginny, his star chaser, standing entirely too close to a Ravenclaw boy he recognized as Michael Connor, "What happened to you?" the boy asked, reaching up to run a finger down her cheek and remove the mud that splattered it.

Ginny laughed again and Harry felt his eyes narrow in reaction to the squirming in his stomach. She caught Michael's hand as he went to drop it back to his side and grinned at him, "I thought guys liked it when girls got dirty."

Harry's knee jerked painfully into the corner of the last locker and he had to stuff his fist into his mouth to avoid crying out, in what emotion he didn't know, just like he didn't know why he wanted to yell and scream things like "betrayal and abstinence" to Ginny's face.

Just like he didn't know why his feet had cemented to the ground and he couldn't look away. Even as Michael laughed and if possible seemed to step closer to her, "Not that kind of dirty Gin," he grinned, leaning his face, his mouth closer to her lips.

This time Harry's arm jerked painfully, clanging his knuckles painful into the locker with a loud bang, the pair jumped apart as Harry ducked behind the corner, holding his breath, not wanting to get caught

And yet he felt even more proud of himself.

For some reason.

* * *

"Well how was it?"

"Wet."

Ginny punctured a hole straight through her history of magic assignment, as Ron made an unintelligible noise. "Oh! Damn!"

She hastily drew her wand to repair the damage as she heard the conversation continue from the chair in front of the fire, "Are you that bad at kissing?" Ron asked showing as much tact as a blunt axe.

As Ginny struggled with her mind that had unwittingly dissolved into her many guesses at Harry's kissing prowess, Hermione replied "Of course his not."

"How do you know?" Ron asked suspiciously, Ginny wanted to know that as well.

Hermione rattled off exactly just how Cho was feeling, much to the slightly impressed shock of the boys.

"I wouldn't have--she just sought of just came at me—" Harry stuttered, and Ginny mentally kicked herself for thinking how adorably cute he sounded when he was befuddled.

"You just had to be nice to her, you were weren't you?" Hermione asked in a tone akin to Molly Weasley.

"I-well-I patted her on the back a bit." He chewed his lip, and peering around the side of her own couch Ginny almost melted, Harry Potter could, at times, be absolutely_ cute_.

Especially when he was all confused and the like.

Ginny frowned when she realized, that she wanted to be the one confusing him, making him be all lovable because of her. Because of something she did

For some reason.

* * *

Harry was joking with Ginny, laughing probably louder then he should have. Her foot was propped up in his lap, no longer swelling, black, blue and broken there was really no reason for her to keep it there, Madam Pomfrey was one expert healer.

But Harry wasn't going to complain, it almost made him squirm in an entirely good way.

And then the door to the hospital wing opened and the good feeling disappeared through the floor, Dean was grinning slightly sheepishly as he walked over to them shooting a grateful glance at Ron's unconscious form. "Need an escort Ginny?" he smiled down at her shyly.

Ginny smiled back at him and Harry felt his own smile stretch so tight his teeth creaked against one another, "I can walk," Ginny spoke, not sounding too put out, especially when Dean shrugged at her.

"Let me be gallant please, just this once."

Harry didn't know why he was suddenly contemplating tackling Dean right there and then, maybe he'd just settle for pummeling him.

But then Ginny hopped up from her bed, her foot leaving Harry's lap as she stood and he was too busying missing her closeness that he didn't notice them leaving, by the time he looked up again he only caught a glance of them exiting, Dean's arm over Ginny's shoulders, her's around his waist.

Harry wanted to hit himself.

Hard

For some reason.

* * *

Ginny saw Harry meet her eye through the compartment door, saw her blush and run and saw Harry duck his head and felt that old worry bubble in her stomach until Ron asked almost carefully.

"What's going on with you and her anyway?"

"Nothing." Harry answered simply, Ginny felt almost a thrill until she saw the sadness pass over his face, his green-eyes dulling, was it because of Cho? Had he cared that much for her? Did loosing her tear him apart that much?

Then the conversation required her input and she mentioned Michael and his flouncing off to be with Cho after she got sulky. She tried not to stare at Harry, did her best not to focus on gauging his reaction but as they drew closer to king's cross station it did not seem to improve.

They exited the train and Harry still seemed glum.

And Ginny wanted to hug him, wrap her arms around him and just squeeze him so hard he wouldn't forget.

She wanted to make him smile again.

For some reason.

* * *

"Not when she's already got about five boys on the go—"

While his hand explored the edible darkmark's Harry's ears pricked up at the conversation, "Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie." He heard Ginny's voice, smooth and cool and turned to see her reading the back of a pink bottle, Hermione over her shoulder.

Love potions Harry realised. He had a sudden impulse to buy one and wondered at himself.

"Are you or are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" Harry wanted to join in on the accusations as Ginny replied coolly.

"Yes and last time I checked he was definitely one boy not five."

Harry was a little disappointed, the least she could do as get flustered, he kind of liked it when he cheeks turned pink.

"Still your going through boyfriend's a little fast aren't you?" Harry found himself nodding in agreement, but when she rounded on the twins next second her brown eye's flaming with her mother's temper Harry was glad she hadn't seen him.

Even if he wouldn't have minded her yelling at him, getting angry at him, turning those blazing eyes on him.

For some reason.

* * *

Ginny froze in the process of opening the cubicle door as voice's from the other side, particularly girl-ish and annoying voices rung through out the bathroom.

"But do you think it'll work?" That was Natahlie Prig.

"Of course," scoffed a voice, belonging to Romilda Vane, "Harry knows what he wants he just needs a little encouragement."

Ginny peered through the crack in the door and spied the other girl holding a pink bottle reverently in the air, admiring it in the light, "One drop of this and we'll finally be together."

Ginny was half considering challenging her to a duel when Hermione Granger entered the room, the conversation ended abruptly and Romilda shot her a dark glare and left the room.

Ginny was still considering the duel, barging into the hall and defending Harry's honor as well of his right to drink freely without fear of poison.

The dark lord was no match for a girl with a crush and plan. Ginny had to protect him, had to save him.

She wanted to be his knight in shinning armour, gender role reversed.

For some reason.

* * *

Harry descended to the pitch with the rest of the chasers, both those successful and those not, just as he was grinning at a chatting Katie Bell he saw from the corner of his eye, Ginny, a chaser in her own right, rap an arm around the neck of his roommate, Dean Thomas.

Harry suddenly lost interest in Katie's rambling's, he saw Ginny lean into Dean's body her lips at his ear and when Dean's face turned from glum to bright and mischievous in a matter of seconds Harry's jaw dropped.

He didn't want to know, he really didn't want to know.

And then Dean kissed her whispered something that to Harry's untrained lip-reading eyes was entirely inappropriate.

Scratch that. He did want to know.

He wanted to know every gory detail so the second he knew he could ban her from ever performing such deed's, even contemplating such horror ever again. Ever using her hands for anything to do with Dean freaking Thomas.

He did want to know. Glutton for punishment.

For some reason.

* * *

"And Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" she spat, the words tearing a hole through her stomach, all of a sudden she didn't feel like fighting anymore. Because if she did she knew she'd start yelling at Harry instead of Ron, start attacking him and asking him why instead of tearing her brother down and that would make a whole other potion of trouble.

She spared Harry a glance, he looked furious, only she assumed in protection of his best friend, before turning on her heel and storming off.

Not thinking about Ron or his obsession with Aunty Muriel and Phlegm but thinking about Harry Potter and his rutting snogging of Cho Chang, she hadn't meant it to come into the conversation, but some how it had.

Somehow it was like she was yelling at Harry when she said it.

Like she was blaming him

Like she was angry at him

Which she was

For some reason.

* * *

Harry was late and he was tired, it was past midnight and the common room was deserted, he walked easily past the flickering embers of the left over fire and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

He was thinking only of his warm bed when he pried open the door and was therefore surprised when he collided with someone. "Oof,"

"Harry watch where you going," she spoke, rubbing her thigh where he kneed her, his mind too tired and to run down from detention, took a moment to catch up, "Sorry Ginny I didn't see you there." She was half way past him into the hall when the monster in his chest bit his rib cage and he realized with a start.

He darted back into the hall and grabbed her by the shoulder, swinging her around to face him, "What the hell were you doing in there?"

She turned scarlet, never a good sign. "None of your business, but I'd thank you not to mention it to Ron." she said darkly.

Harry gaped at her, he was half considering waking up the entire house and yelling it from the astronomy tower if it meant she never, ever, ever, spent hours in Dean's dormitory, in his bed.

The monster in his chest was demanding he pick her up and carry her, somewhere far away where Dean Thomas or any other guy for that matter could never find her, somewhere only he, Harry, could ever have her again.

He seemed to have spent too long thinking and she spoke again, "Harry please, there's nothing you need to tell him, I just feel asleep."

"With Dean?" Harry asked tightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Next to Dean, nothing happened; especially nothing remotely like what your dirty mind is conjuring up." She gave him a small glare as if he was one of her brother's exaggerating her scarlet talents.

"My mind wasn't conjuring anything," he counted.

No. No it wasn't, he was just praying, just cursing the day someone decided it was perfectly okay for the girls to be permitted into the boy's dormitory's.

Didn't that make the whole point of bewitched stairways redundant?

He cursed that decision over and over.

Even when he was reluctantly trying to sleep.

He kept cursing it and Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, especially Dean Thomas.

For some reason.

* * *

"I'm glad you asked Luna." She was trying her very hardest to be glad, she really was.

It just wasn't working, logically she new she already had a date, logically she new that Harry and Luna were nothing but friends, that this date—no…this accompaniment to Slughorn's party was nothing but a show of friendship.

That didn't make herself hate the idea any less.

That stupid, brainless, inconvenient, idea.

You know, the one she hated with all her might. Despite her best efforts.

She just hated it.

For some reason.

* * *

Harry was pulled through the portrait hole with great enthusiasm to be met by applause, they had won, somehow they had won. His face broke out into a smile. This was the best day ever.

Then the crowd parted, and Ginny hit him in a bone crushing hug. It was still the best day ever.

Then he kissed her.

This day just got better.

Over her shoulder were the shocked and unpleasant faces of Romilda Vane and Dean Thomas

But in front of him was the face of Ginny Weasley, she grinned lopsidedly at him and his heart jumped as his insides danced the conga.

This was the best day ever.

In the history of mankind.

In the history of Harry Potter.

And he knew the reason why.


End file.
